powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Boundless Inner World
The ability to possess a sentient inner world of limitless knowledge and power. Combination of Encyclopedic Knowledge, Inner World Creation, Spiritual Symbiosis and Absolute Wish. Not to be confused with Boundless World Creation. Also Called *Inner God/Omnipotence *Monotheistic Dimension/Universe/Multiverse Capabilities User possesses a personal dimension within themselves in which dwells limitless knowledge and power, usually personified by an inner alter ego. As an extension of the user's soul, this being is soul-bound to the users completely making it virtually impossible to remove, having the user's interest at heart, protecting them against any threat and lending them all the power needed to achieve their goals. Physical threats are answered with instant recovery and massive empowerment, while mental intruders will learn the meaning of Hell. Applications *Absolute Storage *Belief Dependent Capability **Belief Empowerment *Claircognizance **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Epiphany Inducement **Instilled Knowledge **Living Database **Mental Evolution *Divine Empowerment **Omni-Empowerment *Empathic Summoning **Materialized Guardian *Existence Declaration *God Mode **Inner Power **True Form *Infinite Supply *Inner World Creation **Fantasy World Creation **Alternate Reality Creation **Personal Domain Creation **Personal Reality ***Mentifery **Supernatural Dominion ***Entity Lordship *Living Anomaly *Living Conduit *Maximum Quintessential Control **Quintessence Force **Spiritual Force Manipulation *Omni-Protection *Omnificence Genesis **Entity Creation (Unlimited) *Psychic Feedback **Mind Imprisonment **Tormentor *Power Anchoring *Reality Separation **Reality Departure *Self Sufficiency *Spiritual Perfection *Spiritual Symbiosis **Symbiotic Connection **Soul-Bound Entity **Soul Anchoring Variations *Belief Dependent Physiology *Imbued Godhood *Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Meta Summoning *Plane Physiology *Prime Source *Reality Dreaming Associations *Belief Dependent Capability *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation *Formless Mind *Sentient Power *Transcendent Connection *Transcendent Consciousness *True Power Aside from the power itself, Boundless Inner World may provide a credible basis and explanation for transcendent powers that appears beyond understanding, while being wielded by otherwise mortal users: *Absolute Existence : The Inner World acts as the secret source of the user's powers and self-modifications. *Absolute Immortality : When wiped out from existence, the user is simply reincarnated in the Inner World. * Absolute Wisdom: Since the inner world is sentient with limitless knowledge and infinite possibilities, it will indicate the user on what routes, actions, or decisions that would fit the best for the user. *Absolute Wish : The user mentally draw a rough idea of the effect desired, then the Inner World decripts their expectations via its infinite knowledge, and bring them to existence via its infinite power. *Boundary Manipulation : The user can manipulate the boundaries of their world, granting great and endless possibilities to do as user see fit. *Complete Arsenal : The Inner World's limitlessness grants the user direct access to all powers. *Foreign Energy Manipulation : Users can obtain as well as create and manipulate supernatural energies or materials from their inner world that are nonexistent, yet extremely almighty in the natural world. *Indeterminacy : Users within their world, their powers and strengths is beyond all concepts of scaling or definition. *Logic Manipulation : The user's alter ego always obeys the user's will, allowing them to perform any feats, no matter how illogical. *Meta Ability Creation : The desired abilities are constructed within, then transferred to the user or other people. *Meta Summoning : The creatures summoned actually emerge from the inner "pool" of infinite possibilities. *Subjective Reality : The Inner World overtake the outer world for a time, reshaping it to the user's desires. **Mindscape Materialization : Users can materialize there world into reality, allowing them to rule their outer existence as their new creator. *True-Self Recognition : Within this inner world, one understands themselves and gains a sense of universal enlightenment. Known Users *Ershin (Breath of Fire IV); via Deis *Rey yan (Chronicles of the Cursed Sword) *Eco (Dragonar Academy) *Command Cluster Coralian (Eureka Seven) *Miharu Rokujou via Shinran Banshou (Nabari no Ou) *Tokiha Misa (Notch); via Paradise of Illusions *Arata Kasuga via Ultima Index (Trinity Seven) *Honoka Takamiya (Witch Craft Works); via Princess Evamillion Gallery Everything Your Heart Desires.jpg|"Everything your heart desires is yours to take." Empowerment.jpg|Limitless Empowerment. God Mode Activated.jpg|God Mode Activated. I Will Protect You.jpg|"I will protect you." You Don't Belong Here.jpg|"You do not belong here, intruder." You Know You Want To.jpg|"You know you want to." Consequences.jpg Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Spiritual Powers